Pensando En Ti
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Siempre que estaba con él, ella sólo podía pensar en otro. Porque cada vez que la besaba, deseaba que fueran otros labios. Porque en lugar de Caspian, Lucy quería a Peter. One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Siempre que estaba con él, ella sólo podía pensar en otro. Porque cada vez que la besaba, deseaba que fueran otros labios. Porque en lugar de Caspian, Lucy quería a Peter.**_

**Pensando En Ti.**

* * *

><p><em>— Lucy. — Se volvió para encontrarse con su hermano en el marco de la puerta. Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, como sólo podía hacerlo con él. Sin embargo, Peter no se la correspondió como acostumbraba hacer, en su rostro había una expresión seria y un tanto forzada.<em>

_La menor frunció el ceño. — ¿Pasa algo? _

_— Tenemos que hablar. — El tono con el que le habló hizo que todo dentro de ella se helara. Dejó el pergamino que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie._

_— Habla entonces. — Respondió ella con un tono casi indiferente._

_Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y suspiró profundamente. — Esto tiene que acabar, Lucy._

_La menor alzó una ceja. — ¿Esto? No entiendo, Peter. — Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su mejilla._

_Eso lo perturbó. Retrocedió un paso. — Eso, esto, es lo que tiene que acabar. No es bueno, Lucy, nos estamos destruyendo._

_La Reina parpadeó y se le quedó mirando, seguía sin entender. — ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué, Peter? Dijiste que me querías. — Su tono se volvió dolido y lastimoso._

_El Magnífico desvió la mirada, no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su hermana. — Y lo hago, Lucy, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero, de cuanto te amo. Por eso mismo esto tiene que terminar._

_— ¿Por qué me amas y deseas lo mejor para mi? — Dijo ella con ironía. Peter se sintió contrariado, eran contadas las veces que su hermana le hablaba de esa forma, y aquello le enfurecía._

_— ¡Sí, Lucy! Porque te amo y deseo lo mejor. Porque eres hermosa, inteligente, toda una Reina, y tu no tienes porque estar conmigo, tu no necesitas una relación que traiga problemas en tu vida, sin importar lo que tu o yo sentimos._

_La Reina estrechó sus ojos azules hacia él. — Así que no importa que tu o yo suframos siempre y cuando las apariencias se mantengan ¿o me equivoco?_

_— ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!_

_— Entonces explícame, Peter, ¡porque no entiendo!_

_Él la fulminó con la mirada, y decidió que si no entendía por las buenas, la haría entender por las malas. — Porque yo soy tu hermano, Lucy, tanto tu como yo somos Pevensie, porque compartimos la misma sangre. ¡Porque jamás debió haber algo entre tú y yo! Todo esto fue una equivocación._

_Las palabras quedaron atascadas en la garganta de La Valiente. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero ninguna cayó. Respiró temblorosamente. — ¿Est... Esto es lo que tu quieres, Pete? — Su voz estaba llena de dolor, pero a la vez se sentía cada gota de amor que sentía por su hermano._

_— Sí, y en algún momento te darás cuenta de que también lo que tu hubieses querido. — Sin mirarla una vez mas, se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_Las lágrimas por fin la vencieron, y empezaron a caer. — Peter..._

— ¡Lucy! — El acento español de Caspian hizo que se volviera, sobresaltada, él tenía su mano en su hombro, la había sacudido levemente.

Le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo. — Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Para compensarla, el Rey le sonrió. — No te preocupes, voy a dar un paseo ¿vienes?

— Claro. — El telmarino enlazó sus dedos con los suyos y la llevó fuera de su habitación. El último lugar donde Peter había sido el amor que la sostenía, el último lugar donde Peter le había dicho que la amaba.

Era un día radiante, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, y en plena primavera, las flores eran hermosas.

Sin embargo, Lucy no se sentía así, no se sentía hermosa, no se sentía radiante.

Se sentía desdichada.

Porque a pesar de que hubiesen pasado meses, ella lo amaba de la misma manera, no conseguía forma de sacarselo de la cabeza. Allí estaba Caspian, quien siempre la acompañaba, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría dentro de ella. Siendo el amigo que necesitaba, y no estaba segura de que si para si su desgracia, se había enamorado de ella.

Lucy lo quería, pero no como él deseaba. De esa forma solo había una persona a la que podía amar.

Y su nombre era Peter Pevensie.

Asintió a lo que fuera que Caspian le estaba diciendo cuando volvió a prestarle atención. Le sonreía radiantemente, le correspondió el gesto, falsamente, como todo lo que hacía los últimos meses. Todo era una mentira.

_— Lucy, ¿estás bien?_

— _Claro, Susan, ¿por que no habría de estarlo?_

— _Te noto distante, y a veces hasta... ¿herida? _

— _Estoy perfectamente bien._

Todo era un gesto, una sonrisa, una mueca falsa.

_ — Llevaré este vestido, y este traje a _Peter, _¿te gusta?_

_Asentía. — Claro, se veran geniales_

Porque nada lo decía con ganas, porque era como si las ganas de vivir se habían ido de ella. Y sentía que así era, porque con Peter era distinto, divertido, único, emocionante. Era su secreto, su pequeño misterio.

Y ahora no tenía nada.

Sintió como Caspian se detenía, y se acercaba a ella. Colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, hasta que se inclinó hacia ella y besó sus labios. Como cada vez que lo hacía, le correspondía, le seguía el juego.

Pero allí, con los labios del telmarino sobre los de ella, lo único que quería era a Peter, lo único que deseaba es que fueran los labios de su hermano sobre los de ella. Porque cuando debería de estar profundamente enamorada de El Navegante, ella lo único que hacía era pensar en Peter.

Porque a sus ojos, El Magnífico era perfecto para ella. Porque a sus ojos, ¿cómo podía estar con Caspian cuando una vez había tenido lo mejor? Cuando una vez había tenido al amor de su vida en sus manos.

Y de la nada, este se escapó entre sus dedos.

Para cuando el telmarino se separó de ella, sus orbes marrones, no azules, la miraban con un brillo de determinación.

Eso la asustó.

Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, sacó una caja de terciopelo negro. Lucy tragó con dificultad, porque en ese momento deseaba jamás haberle seguido el juego a Caspian. Se arrodilló frente a la Reina.

— Sé que no hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero no necesito de mas tiempo para saber que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Lucy Pevensie, Reina de Narnia, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos azules de la monarca se llenaron de lágrimas, que Caspian habría visto de felicidad, pero no era así, eran lágrimas de dolor, de saber que frente a ella tenía la última oportunidad de dejar ir a Peter, de rehacer su vida, de volver a ser la Lucy antes de involucrarse con Peter.

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo, no muy lejos de ellos, Peter caminaba por los jardines, sujeta a su brazo, una despampanante pelirroja sonreía ampliamente.

— No te preocupes por tus hermanos, pedí su bendición y me la dieron. — La voz de Caspian le hizo volverse.

Lo miró con los ojos como platos. — ¿Peter te dio su bendición?

— Sí. ¿Aceptas, mi Reina?

Entonces El Magnífico la había dejado ir, la había olvidado, la entregaba a los brazos de otro hombre, la dejaba a su suerte, la dejaba con su amor y su corazón hecho pedazos.

Porque Peter Pevensie ya no la amaba.

Y si él no la amaba, ella no tenía porque seguir sufriendo por _él._

— Sí, Caspian, acepto, quiero casarme contigo.

No sabía como había logrado que las palabras salieran de sus labios, como había sido capaz de corresponder al beso que le daba el telmarino y posicionar su mano para que colocara el anillo de compromiso.

Mientras la besaba, una vez mas, no pudo evitar pensar y desearlo a él. Y a pesar del tiempo, ella aún no quería aquello, como él le había prometido que sería.

Porque siempre era así.

_Porque siempre pensaré en ti._


End file.
